ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian Hawkhurst
Dorian Hawkhurst (born March 3, 1989) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to CWF where his is the current Impact Champion. Dorian began his career signed to Imperial Wrestling Federation in January of 2017. He signed to the Championship Wrestling Federation in January 2018. He made his in ring debut on January 15th, 2018 defeating Pandalike. Early Life/Training Dorian Hawkhurst was raised in the lap of luxury. However, his father held his children to an unbelievably high standard. The pressure to excel is something that still affects Dorian to this day. Unable to cope with his father's unrealistic expectations, Dorian began drinking as a teenager. As a result, Dorian dropped out of high school, got married young, and became a father before he was 20. After going to jail for several DUI's, Dorian cleaned up while in prison. Once released, Dorian found he couldn't manage to deal with a 9-5 job. It was a chance meeting with wrestling veteran "Godly" Ken Davison at an AA meeting that led to him being trained in professional wrestling. It was also through "Godly" Ken Davison that Dorian got his first gig with IWF. Professional Wrestling Career Imperial Wrestling Federation In January 2017. Dorian Hawkhurst made his debut, defeating former IWF World Champion Alex Jones. Dorian would have an up and down career in IWF before leaving due to personal issues. Championship Wrestling Federation After taking the time to get his life straightened out, Dorian returned to training. He signed with CWF in January of 2018, making his debut on Evolution Episode 11, defeating Pandalike. At the next Pay-Per-View, Modern Warfare, Hawkhurst would participate is a four way match for the CWF Paramount Championship, which would be won by Crazy Chris when Chris pinned Owen Homes. 'Feud with Ataxia and the Impact Championship' Following his loss in the Paramount Title match at Modern Warfare, Hawkhurst would return to find his gym bag holding a wooden box and an MP3 player. On the MP3 player was a message from CWF's resident lunatic, Ataxia. Inside of the box was a bottle of Jack Daniels. Resisting temptation, Hawkhurst would dump out the bottle. The following weeks would see Ataxia and Dorian playing a human game of chess. Dorian was granted an Impact Championship match against Ataxia's Forsaken stablemate, The Shadow. The catch was that Ataxia was the special guest referee. Dorian would win the match when Ataxia got his mask twisted and accidentally counted the pin on The Shadow, not realizing that Hawkhurst had reversed the pinfall. As things progressed, Dorian was forced to tag with Ataxia and the Shadow against the three people that would challenge for the CWF World Championship, MJ Flair, Freddie Styles and Duce Jones. Surprisingly, Dorian worked well with The Forsaken and won that match. Despite Dorian's expectations, The Shadow and Ataxia didn't even try to screw him over. Two weeks later, at the Confliction Pay-Per-View, Dorian defended his Impact Championship against Ataxia is a no disqualification, falls count anywhere match. Both men played mind games with their opponent, with Ataxia giving some Make-a-Wish kids masks before Dorian could meet them, Dorian stealing Ataxia's coffin and using it as part of his entrance, and when the match spilled out of the arena to a nearby bar, Ataxia taunting Hawkhurst the entire time. Dorian won the match after a running Powerbomb into the front of a bus. At the next show, Hawkhurst and Ataxia were forced to team up against Marcus Collins and Colby Noble, the Dead Boys, in a match which they won. The following week, Dorian, Ataxia and 12 other men were booked in a Battle Royal for a spot in the CWF Triple Cage Briefcase match at Unhinged. Notable in the match was CWF newcomer D.C., who focused his sight's on Dorian in his promo leading up to the match. During the Battle Royal, D.C. jumped over the top rope, eliminating himself, and claiming that he was too smart to fight 13 other competitors. He was the second to last man eliminated, being tossed out by Impakt and eventual winner Ataxia. Dorian would be face D.C. in a match for his Impact Championship, a match where he would soundly beat the loud mouthed newcomer. Using the momentum, he once again faced off against Ataxia at the Unhinged pay-per-view in a Ladder match for both Dorian's Impact Championship and a spot in the Unhinged main event. After a hard fought battle, Ataxia would win the match and go onto the main event. At the next episode of Evolution, which had a futuristic theme, Dorian defeated Ataxia in a match where Ataxia was unmasked, revealing Dorian's own face. Following this event, Dorian would disappear from CWF television. Dorian's Return and joining The Forsaken Dorian would make his return at CWF's next pay-per-view, Paradise. He would be placed in a triple threat no holds barred match taking place inside of an abandoned casino. He would face the debuting Revenant, as well as Xander Haze. Dorian would take the win using a modified superbomb off of two chairs onto a roulette table on the Revenant. The biggest surprise of the evening would come during a match where The Shadow of The Forsaken took on Elisha of the Ouroboros in a flag match that took place on a pirate ship. As The Shadow's Druid's disrobed, one Druid remained with his robes on. Announcer Blake Church approached the Druid, who revealed himself as Dorian Hawkhurst. During the ruckus, Dorian was last seen taking Chorozon out of the match, which was eventually won by Elisha. Following that, Dorian was forced to tag with the CWF Tag Team Champions, the Smokin' Aces, comprised of Duce Jones and Freddie Styles. They challenge Omega, Amber Ryan and CWF World Champion Caledonia. Despite Dorian's vow not to stab the Aces in the back, Dorian would turn on his partners because of their refusal to tag him into the match. Caledonia would eventually take the win for her team, submitting Styles. In the moments leading up to Evolution 22, Dorian would introduce his daughter Chloe to the CWF audiences. She would accompany him down to the ring in his match against Autumn Raven, a match that he would win convincingly. Wrestling Persona Dorian Hawkhurst doesn't play a character. He is the same person he projects on camera. He feels that he will do whatever he can to become a role model, although due to his continuing struggles with alcoholism, he does not feel he is one. Personal Life Born in New Jersey, Dorian grew up in Philadelphia. In 2008, Dorian married his high school sweetheart. The woman's name has not been made public knowledge. Dorian's has a 9 year old daughter named Chloe with his ex-wife. Currently, Dorian is in a relationship with a woman by the name of Morgan. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *On The Rocks - Doctor Bomb (2017) *Falling off the Wagon - Running Powerbomb (Jan 2018-Mar 2018) - used as a signature move thereafter *DUI - Pumphandle Death Valley Driver (Mar 2018 - Present) *Detox / Withdrawal - Canadian Backbreaker Signature Moves *Set Up Move: Getting Hammered: Polish Hammer *Avalanche Crucifix Powerbomb *Jagerbomb: Slingshot Powerbomb: Bounces opponent on the top rope before turning and powerbombing them in the ring. Sometimes will bounce the opponent off of two different ropes to show his strength. Nicknames *"The Demon of Sobriety" Theme Songs *"Slow Suicide" by Scott Stapp *"From the Punnacle to the Pit" by Ghost (Current) Championships and Accomplishments *CWF Top new Prospect January 2018 *CWF Impact Championship (February 12, 2018 - April 14, 2018, 2 Defenses) Championship Match History |}